Happy Halloween one-shot
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Halloween one-shot. RaphaelXReaderXDonatello You decide that the guys deserve a proper Halloween bash, without having to worry about people finding out what they really are or the foot showing up. Was written with the 2k3 turtles in mind, but meh.


**~Halloween Bash~ **

You had just finished putting up the last decorations, when you felt your pocket vibrate, alerting you to the soon to be arrival of your favorite green ninja teens. Grinning you ran over to the mini controller you had left on the kitchen side, quickly switching the lights off.

"There gonna be here real soon guys! Get ready!"

You could hear the quiet shuffling as everyone hid the best they could, you then ducked down behind the kitchen table and chairs, not the best hiding place you admit, but you wanted to be able to see the guys reactions.

The lair door opened and you could hear the small sounds of confusion the guys made concerning the pitch black lair, you then heard one of them 'trying' to flick the lights on, you smirked due to the perfect timing.

"Hey guys, It doesn't't look like the lig-"

Donnie was cut off by a loud crash of 'thunder' and a bright flash of 'lightning.'

You heard a shriek come from one of the guys and chuckled, knowing the high pitched scream belonged to Mikey.

You continued to press another button and a deep insane chuckle ran throughout the lair, as some green tinted lights that surrounded every corner of the lair flickered on and off revealing tombstones and keep out signs, as well as a light fog that flooded the floor.

"Er, d-dudes! I think the lair's haunted!"

"Shaddup Mikey." Hearing a distinct slap, you tried holding back a chuckle. "Alright come out already!"

"Awwww, You're no fun Raphie~" Standing up, you set the lights to 'normal.' Meaning the green ones stopped flickering and some spot lights you had set up came on, giving you all just enough light to be able to see comfortably, but still keep the Halloween party feel to it.

Everybody came out of hiding smiling at the guys, each one of you stood proudly at your accomplishment of turning the lair into a haunted wonderland and your costumes. You had come as a kind of ghoul, having April help with the body paint and wig, and Aiden used his artistic skills to do all the flesh wound artwork for everybody.

April was wearing an amazing grand witch Muriel costume from the latest Hansel and Gretel movie . /-rjSU7B0pspQ/UQ... Casey had unsurprisingly come as Jason from Texas chainsaw massacre, Aiden had gone all out on his jester costume images/sp... as well as doing the makeup for Scotts Skeleton punk outfit. media/bIjeLp1GAr... and Master Splinter still refused to dress up, no matter how many times you bugged him about it.

"Wow, nice costumes." Leo took a quick glance around the lair and grinned. "Sweet decorations too! But whats all this for?"

You grinned, placing your hand on your cocked hip. "Well you guys never really got a to have a proper Halloween right? At least not one where you didn't have to worry about people finding out about you, so we figured we give ya' all a big old Halloween Bash!" You extended your arms and did a flamboyant twirl, indicating to the whole area. "You like it?" Tilting your head to the side in slight worry, hope and most of all curiosity.

"It's turtletastic dude's and dudette's!" Mikey slung his arm around your shoulder, a contagious grin spread across his face.

"Really Mike? Turtletastic? You're killin' me." Raph rolled his eyes and pulled him away from you to give the poor guy a noogie.

"Hey, at least he's showing his appreciation! Unlike some people~" April sent them a playful glare to the three, which you joined in with, adding a teasing smirk. "Yeah guys! All this lighting and sound effects weren't easy to do you know~"

"Hey! Don't forget about the decorations, they were an ass to get up." Scott joined in crossing his arms. "Pfft. Please you didn't have to do everybodies costume makeup!" Aiden bumped shoulders with Scott.

"Ah, none of you young ones went through the pestering of Miss _(L/N)_." Master Splinter shook his head playfully. "She is most definitely a determined and persistent young lady~"

"I'm going to get you into something by the end of the night! Mark my words!" He chuckled at you and turned toward his sons.

"So my sons, how do you like all the hard work done by your friends?" He raised a brow, daring them to say anything impolite. They all grinned and gave compliments.

April chuckled saying "That's more like it." You raced over to couch and picked up a cardboard box that laid there awaiting attention, you casually strolled back over with a smug grin on your face. "Don't think you guys aren't getting out of wearing anything~"

You placed the box down and looked up at them menacingly, they shared a few worried glances wondering what horrors you had awaiting them. "Oh, don't look so worried~ I'm not that mean!" You pulled out a large 'Flash' mask and grinned at Mikey. "I figured you'd want somethin' hero related ;)"

Mikey quickly snatched it out of your hands and pulled it on. "Sweet! You laughed and grabbed the next, rather large item, looking at Donnie teasingly, you handed him an over-sized blood smeared white lab coat. "Thought this would suit you Doc~" He gave you a sweet and excited grin, politely taking the coat from your arms.

He pulled it on and flexed about in it abit. "Thanks! It's a perfect fit." Sending you an adorkable grin, you couldn't quite help the small blush that appeared on your cheeks, it really did suit him well, except for the bloody smears of course.

You then pulled out a samurai helmet, sarcastically grinning at Leo. "Bet you can't tell who's this is?" He smirked and gently took it from your hands, placing it on his head. "How do I look?" You smirked back. "Do ya' really want me to answer that?" He gave you a playful shove which you gladly returned.

A mischievous grin then spread across your face as you picked out the last item, holding it behind your back as you spun around to face Raphael. "Ohhhh, Raphie~ It's your turn luv." He raised a brow, looking you up and down. "Now if tha' ain't disturbing, then I don't know what is."

"Oh shut up, you know you love it~ Now hold still!" You slid off his red bandanna, and couldn't help getting a little lost in his amber eyes. Shaking it off the best you could, you gave him a cocky smirk, which he returned with a rather smug one, you leant forward and accidentally ended up slightly brushing against his plastron as you tied the crimson, ripped do-rag around his head.

"Jeez. If you're gonna kiss, just do it already." Casey's comment made you realize that you were still slightly transfixed on Raph's damn eyes, you walked away quickly, brushing past Donnie who had been staring at you. You adverted your gaze, feeling strangely guilty as you went over to the stereo, making sure it was still connected to your laptop.

"So, how about we get this party started?" Scott received a chorus of yeah's as he nodded at you, you grinned and started off the music. "I warn you, we're using cheesy Halloween songs from youtube!"

~~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Raph's annoyingly pretty eyes and Donnie's adorkable nature~~~~~~~~

Mikey and yourself have been dancing like idiot's for the past hour, laughing at one another and having silly dance off's, you even got April joining in at one point! However you both performed Michael Jacksons 'The Thriller' perfectly~

However, you were now officially exhausted. As you made your way over to the almost empty couch, flopping over the arm you landed rather ungracefully with the back of your head on someone's lap. You lazily looked up at them, seeing that it was Donatello and gave him a lopsided grin. "Errrr, what's up Doc?" He chuckled and patted your head. "Finally tired then?"

Raising your hand in the air dramatically, you began to exclaim with determination. "I shall never admit defe-" You had to break off to release a yawn, you then looked away sheepishly. "Oh yeah real convincing _(Y/N)_." He laughed and placed a friendly hand on your forehead. "Hey! Give me a break, I've been dancing non stop for an hour AND I had to do all the light fitting and shizz by myself, I normally have you working with me!"

Don sent you a dazzling smile as he patted your head yet again. "Yeah and I'm really impressed, you guys got a lot done whilst we were out on patrol, and that's a lot of wiring to have gone through in such a short time. You sure there's no lose wires~" He gave you a playful nudge and a teasing smile, which you returned. "You insult me Sir!" You tried to say it as seriously as you could, but as soon as you both made eye contact, you burst out laughing and Donnie was quick to follow.

Eventually you both quieted down and you found yourself staring into his chocolatey brown eyes, which were a lot warmer than your own _(E/C)_ ones that were red at the moment, due to your coloured contacts. You felt a warm smile appear on your face, as you tugged teasingly at Don's lab coat. "Happy Halloween Donnie." You pulled him down slightly and leant forward, placing a light kiss on his cheek, you let him go and he gave off a sheepish smile. "The happiest."

You heard a deep mocking chuckle to your right, Spotting Raph leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. "Could ya' of made that sound any cheesier Don?" He sent a smirk you way as he walked around the couch and picked you up, you couldn't stop the surprised yelp that escaped your mouth. "Move over, doll~" He sat down sideways with a leg crossed across the seat and the other dangling down the side, placing you on his lap.

"RAPH! Get off!" You tugged at the arm that he had securely wrapped around your waist, He grinned and chuckled at your tired form of struggling. "Yer the one on me, Princess." You released a growl and flicked his nose. "Yeah, by force! I was comfy before!" He gave you a small squeeze and patted your thigh. "Well you can get comfy again." You crossed your arms and pouted, looking over at Donnie for help. He looked rather puzzled by the situation, like he wasn't sure how to handle it, as he made eye contact with you, he sent Raph small glare, a slight frown etching its way onto his face. "You should probably ask before putting people on your lap Raph, She doesn't seem to be too happy about it." Raph sent him a teasing glare, accompanied by a cocky smirk, wrapping both his arms around your waist and placing his head on your shoulder. "She isn't? Or you aren't? And anyway, she knows she loves it~" Your mouth dropped open. "Hey! Don't use my own words against me!" He chuckled and removed his arms, allowing you to get up.

You then walked towards the kitchen, but not before sticking your tongue out at Raph and smiling at Donnie.

Walking past Master Splinter and Leo, who were both sat at the kitchen table, you could see that Leo was amusingly watching Mikey, who was trying to teach Casey to freestyle, but Master Splinter's gaze was locked onto your movements, holding a somewhat amused, yet sympathetic smile on his furry face. "You appear to be having some trouble with two of my sons~" You released a tired sigh as you opened the fridge and brought out a water. "You have no idea."

What you didn't notice was the looks two certain brothers were giving one another at the moment; One cocky and mocking, the other irritated and determined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: Hope you liked it, this is my first one-shot and also my first time writing a reader insert, I'm usually writing in first person, not second person.  
Done, finished, gone...Why are you still here?  
BYE~**


End file.
